GruviaNali Oneshots
by Natsu-Lover45
Summary: Different gruvia and Nali one-shots some rated M and one rated R but mostly rated T [just added Nali in it cause I am now loving the couple :)]
1. Chapter 1: Love knows no Bounds

**Hey guys this is my first Gruvia one-shot hope you like it and if you don't sorry it is my first. WARNING RATED M**

The sunlight seeped through the half closed blinds. Juvia opened her eyes to realize she was in a room, but not her room...okay she knows that Fairy Tail has gone to another city for the Magic Games, but this isn't the room she was currently staying in.

"Levy-chan?" she called out to her former room mate. "Morning Juvia-chan" she jumped at the voice and landed on her feet. "W-who are you? What do you want with Juvia?" Juvia asked terrified.

"Juvia-chan have you forgotten my voice already? Don't worry I won't hurt you" the man came from the shadows. "Lyon-sama!" she yelped. "Why is Juvia here?" she asked the ice mage from Lamia Scales feeling a little more at ease.

"Oh...well when you and Fairy Tail were celebrating Elfman's victory you feel asleep aaaaand since Levy is spending the night at Gajeel's apartment I brought you here" he walked up to her with a huge smile on his face.

"If you want you can have a shower" he seemed a little to happy. "Juvia guesses she should clean up" she said touching my messed up hair. "Okay but if Lyon-sama looks he will pay" she threatened him.

"I promise, I also have a spare tooth brush in the bathroom if you want to use it" his smile didn't fade. "A-arigto Lyon-sama" Juvia walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"_Oh no! Juvia has been unfaithful to Gray-sama! Oh if Gray-sama found out about this..."_ she trailed off thinking how he would reject her as she found a spare towel and jumped in the tub.

She finished brushing her teeth and put on her dress. "Lyon-sama, Juvia has to go" she smiled, but soon felt the world spin as she landed on something soft. Juvia slowly opened my eyes to find Lyon pining her down on the bed.

"Juvia-chan is so cute" she blushed at his compliment. "Ano...Lyon-sama?" her heart was beating fast. He then leaned closer to her as she shut her eyes waiting for him to kiss her...but nothing happened.

"He should be here soon" Lyon whispered in her ear, trying to hold back a laughter. Before she could answer the door came down with a loud thud. "Lyon...you bastard" at the entrance stood an angry Gray who was panting.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia embarrassedly yelled as it looked like Lyon was about to kiss her. "Damn it Gray! You ruin every thing" Lyon whined making the impression that he was going to doing something. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO JUVIA!?" Gray yelled as he punched him off. "We were just having fun...right Juvia-chan?" Lyon looked up trying to hide his smirk.

"Well...ano Juvi-" she was cut off by Gray's hand "Come on Juvia, lets go" he lead her out the door, leaving a laughing Lyon behind. "My plan worked" Lyon smirked rubbing his chin. "G-Gray-sama it isn't what it looked like" Juvia tried to explain as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Bye Juvia-chan! Your coming back tomorrow night...right?" Lyon screamed from his window as she blushed and Gray got more pissed, dragging her back to where Fairy Tail was staying. "G-Gray-sama i-it isn't what it looks like!" Juvia tried to explain again but he was ignoring her.

"Gomen Gray-sama" Juvia whispered feeling ashamed as he came to a sudden stop. "Gray-" she was cut off. "It's not your fault Juvia" he smiled. "Now lets go" he took her into a restaurant. _'Eh? Gray-sama smiled!'_ she turned red.

"It's early, why don't we go get some breakfast?" he looked back at her with his beautiful smile which made her heart thump. "Mhhh" she nodded trying to hide her blush. "Good morning" a girl with brown wavy hair and eyes to match smiled at them.

"Table for one" the girl played with the tip of her hair, flirting with Gray as Juvia started to boil with anger. "No thanks, table for two" Gray pulled Juvia into his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh I didn't see you there" the brown haired girl smiled or more like growled with a twitch in her eye. "Well come follow me" she put on a fake smile and lead them to the table in the far end.

Suddenly Juvia tumbled to the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry" the girl put on her 'good girl' act and helped her up. "Juvia are you okay?" Gray asked. "Thanks you Gray-sama, Juvia is fine" she flushed feeling like a baby who just learned out to walk.

He smiled glad to know she was fine. They took their seat and ordered their food. "By the way Gray-sama...how did you know Juvia was at Lyon-sama's place?" Juvia asked after a while as Gray got ticked at the 'sama' added to Lyons name.

"He told me to come and get you" he growled as Juvia sunk in her chair. The food came as they awkwardly ate, sneaking glances at each other. "Gomen Gray" Juvia apologised as he lifted his head in surprise.

"You didn't had the 'sama' at the end" he smiled as Juvia turned redder. "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault" he gave her his warm smile. "Well if Juvia didn't fall asleep she could of been home, instead of making Gray-sama worry" she looked down.

"Don't worry about it Juvia, like I said it wasn't your fault" Gray ensured as Juvia looked up smiling. "Shall we leave?" he asked politely. '_Juvia wonders why Gray-sama is acting so nice'_ Juvia thought shaking it off.

_'Oh well! Juvia is happy'_ she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his masculine arm. _"Oh god Juvia! Don't do that! I can feel your...b-b-breasts!"_Gray blushed looking down at Juvia who was happily smiling.

He soon found himself staring at her breasts and hips. '_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GRAY!?' _he mentally slapped himself. "Please come again sir" the waitress from before flirted with Gray and ignored Juvia.

"Gray-sama...arigato...for treating Juvia to breakfast" she didn't dare look at his face and snickered at the jealous waitress. "No worries" Juvia could feel him smile which made her forget all about her troubles.

"Whats wrong Juvia?" Gray asked as she suddenly stopped moving. Juvia was blushing, her eyes fixed on the ocean. It sparkled like a new sapphire as the suns ray hit the surface of the water.

"Its beautiful" she whispered as the waves lightly hit the side of the rocks. "Eh, second most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Gray found himself speaking his thought. "Mh? What did Gray-sama say?" Juvia asked facing him.

"Nothing" he blushed, looking away. "Juviaa-chan where are you?" they heard Lyon's voice come from behind them. "Crap!" Gray swear under his breath. "Come on" he grabbed Juvia's hand as they hid in a sport shed. They didn't think much of the random sports shed, they just needed to get away from Lyon.

They had to squeeze between the door as they didn't have time to close the door behind them. Juvia's heart was beating fast as her face was red like Erza's hair. On the other hand Gray didn't realise the position they were in.

"Juviaa-chan" Lyon ran pass their hiding place. "Whew" Gray's hot breath landed on the top of Juvia's head. "His gone no-" Gray looked down at her and turned as red as she was. They were pressed against each other, leaving no space to between their hot bodies.

They're legs entangled with one another, Juvia's hands and breast-which he could probably feel better with her thin shirt-resting on his bare chest. '_Juvia chose the wrong day to wear this new outfit' _she thought flushed looking down at her thin piece of clothing.

Why did it have to be now Gray noticed how sexy she was. Suddenly the door closed shut. "Fuck!" Gray swore trying to open the locked door. "I think w-w-were stuck" he stuttered blushing like crazy.

Juvia suddenly yelped as Gray turned around. "Oi whats wr-" he blushed at the sight of Juvia. A bucket of water had fallen on her when the door slammed shut. He found that he couldn't stop staring at the droplets disappearing into her cleavage.

"What is Gray-sama staring a-KYA!" Juvia looked down covering her breasts. Gray started taking off his shirt. "Kya Gray-sama! Juvia is not ready for this!" she yelped covering her eyes feeling something soft land on her.

"Use my shirt while we wait for your clothes to dry" Gray blushed. "Change, I won't look" he said turning around as you could see the obvious blush on his face. His shirt smelt like him and was so warm, it was really big for Juvia, which was good as it reached her Fairy Tail mark.

"J-Juvia is ready Gray-sama" she whispered as he turned around._"I-I can see J-J-Juvia's..."_Gray turned redder. He then noticed the white bra under her clothes -which were neatly piled on the blue mattress- as Juvia covered her chest.

"J-Juvia! Why did you take off your bra?!" he shut his eyes. "J-Juvia thought that since it was white and Gray-sam's shirt is also white, Gray-sama would of been able to see Juvia's b-breasts" she blushed and she was right. He couldn't see her breast, but at least he could see the outline of her curves.

_'Shit! She looks so sexy'_Gray thought looking at the Juvia. "Juvia" he whispered coming closer to her. "H-hai! Gray-sama?" she blushed as he removed her hands. "No Gray-sama! Don't look!" Juvia walked back as both of them fell on the soft, thick blue gym mattress. Gray's hands were on either side of her head, her long wavy hair camouflaging with the mattress.

Her hands covering her breasts as they both blushed. "Gomen Gray-sama" Juvia tried to sit up, but Gray grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back down. "G-Gray-sama?" Juvia felt her heat skip a beat.

_'W-what am I doing?'_Gray thought as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She moaned as Gray's tongue explored her mouth and for some reason he was enjoying seeing her reaction.

Gray couldn't control him-self as he found his hand moving the shirt away and grabbing her bare breasts as she yelled his name in pleasure. Her blush and moans didn't help the thing between his legs. "Juvia" he whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

Juvia couldn't believe this. Gray, the man she had loved for years was doing these things to her and...his seductive voice ringing in her head. When she slipped back to reality she had found Gray sucking on one of her breast while the other was being fondled with the other.

"Gray-sama...Juvia is...wet" she moaned and it didn't help that he was just in his boxers. "Huh? What do you mean?" Gray looked at her. '_Oh Gray-sama your so dense'_ she slipped down his boxers and grabbed his throbbing manhood.

He swore as she slowly rubbed. "I mean like this" Juvia smirked as he blushed, she looked gorgeous with that smirk on her face. "Juvia!" Gray pushed her down. "G-Gray-sama" Juvia yelped at the sudden attack.

"You know your hot when you take control" he let her hands wonder around his body. "What?" Juvia blushed at his statement but moaned loudly when Gray had forced his tongue inside of her mouth.

Her eyes opened wide, she found her hands running through his raven coloured hair. Gray's sneaky hand started slipping her underwear off and Juvia pushed him off "Gray-sama this is unfair! I'm the only one naked" she whined covering herself.

"Fine..." Gray smirked pulling off his boxers. "G-Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed blushing. "What? You were complaining that you were the only one naked and now your complaining that I'm naked" he smirked grabbing her chin and making her look into his eyes.

"Juvia I love you" Gray confessed making Juvia blush harder. "G-G-G-G-Gray-sama loves J-J-J-Juvia!" she blushed. "This must be one of Juvia's dreams" she said pinching herself. "I'll prove that this isn't a dream" Gray kissed her, his hand running through her long hair.

"Ah Gray-sama" Juvia moaned feeling flushed as Gray sucked her breast. "Juvia your moans turn me on" Gray moaned as he guided himself inside of her. "Gray-sama...what if some one comes in?" Juvia's head was spinning.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes" he started massaging the lonely breast. She moaned in pleasure digging his face deeper, wrapping her legs around his waist and accidentally brushing their parts together. Both letting out a breathy moan.

"Juvia...I can't take it anymore" he whispered. "It's alright Gray-sama" she gave him a smiled which let him know she was ready. He placed his member in front of her opening and suddenly pushed in causing Juvia to loose her breath.

"Aghh" she moaned in pain as Gray worried, but soon Juvia rolled her hips letting him know she was fine. Gray started pumping her in a slow rhythm, gradually getting faster by the minuet.

"Gray-sama...harder" she moaned as he followed her order, slamming into her much harder. "GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia suddenly shouted out when he hit her sweat spot, digging her fingers into her back causing gray to groan.

He could feel her walls clamping down on his dick. "Juvia...I'm cumming" Gray warned. "Go ahead Gray-samAHHHHHH~" she moaned when he did one more hard thrust, realising his fluid into her. "JuviAHHH~" Gray joined her when he came.

They both fell on the mattress trying to catch their breaths. "Gray-sama was wonderful" she smiled as she traced Gray's Fairy Tail mark with her tongue which still made him jolt in excitement.

"Is Gray-sama ready for round two?" she said seductively as she pulled his face down to hers. Gray smirked pulling her onto his lap and kissed her viciously. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back.

His tongue ran pass her lips as she gladly granted him access. He started sucking on her tongue as saliva dripped down her mouth. "Your too much for me Juvia" Gray moaned before entering her for the second time that morning.

-hey guys hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading and your support.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

_**Here's the next Gruvia one shot :)**_

_**Chapter 2: Jealousy**_

It was another fun day at the guild as Juvia Loxar was having a chat with the red haired re-quip mage named Erza, the blonde celestial mage named Lucy, the brunette card mage who like to drink named Cana and the short blue haired solid script mage named Levy.

"Juvia when are you going to confess your feelings?" Lucy asked as they all moved closer to her. Even Mirajane the white haired take over beauty stopped cleaning the bar and had her ears close to the group.

"Eh? Ano...Juvia was thinking she would let G-Gray-sama make a move" Juvia said nervously playing with her index fingers. "Juviaaaah-chan" Lyon suddenly ran up and hugged Juvia from behind.

"L-Lyon-sama" she blushed as everyone in the guild were staring at them and the girls smirking. "Juvia-chan would you give me the honor of joining me to dinner?" he asked smiling.

"Ah...Juvia doesn't thi-" but she was nudged in the ribs by Lucy and Cana. "Ano...okay Juvia accepts to go out with Lyon-sama" she smiled awkwardly. "GREAT! Lets go now!" he smiled hugely pulling her out of the guild.

"Gray where are you going?" the pink haired salamander asked the ice wizard who was leaving. "No where! None of your business Natsu" Gray growled viciously. "Sure nothing~" Mirajane sang. "His a man!" Mirajane's little brother, Elfman exclaimed.

Gray followed Lyon and Juvia. "What the hell Juvia! Why are you blushing?" Gray breathed between his teeth, clenching his fists as Lyon had wrapped his arm around Juvia's slim waist pulling her close.

Gray then followed them into a five star hotel as he took a table in the corner of the room. They both laughed as Gray thought Juvia looked a little to happy. "Juvia-chan after this...I need to...tell you something" Lyon seemed more nervous then ever.

"Sure Lyon-sama" Juvia smiled as both Gray and Lyon blushed. After they finished with dinner they made their way to a park as they walked on the side of the lack. Lyon was thinking he should tell her now.

It couldn't be more as the lake was shinning brightly with the suns ray struck it and a pink, orange, red and yellow sunset in the background. "Lyon-sama whats wrong?" Juvia turned around as Lyon had stopped walking.

"J-Juvia-chan...the-there's been something I-I've wanted to tell you for a l-long time now" Lyon stared at his feet hiding his blush. He couldn't find the courage to look up at Juvia right now as he knew he would freeze with one look in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"J-Juvia I'm only going to say this once...so please listen up" Lyon blushed looking up at Juvia startling her with his sudden movement. "J-J-Juvia I-I-I..." Lyon looked back at the ground but soon lifted his head straightening his back.

"Juvia-chan I LOVE YOU" he spat out feeling better. "EH?" Juvia blushed madly at his sudden confession. "Well...ano...J-Juvia.." she jumbled her words as Gray felt more enraged.

"Juvia-chan it's okay, I don't need your answer now...I can wait" Lyon smiled understanding that Juvia has never been confessed to. Lyon turned away feeling a huge weight of his shoulders

"Well shall we go J-" he didn't get to finish as she grabbed his hand. _'Juvia?' _Gray and Lyon thought. "J-Juvia also loves Lyon-sama..." she blushed looking down. "...But Juvia also loves Gray-sama..." she said feeling guilty.

"_Juvia loves me?" _Gray jerked back blushing as he finally realized all the hints Juviaa gave him. "Like I said Juvia-chan it's okay, I can wait" Lyon lightly brushed his lips against her own and thats when Gray snapped.

"G-GRAY-SAMA?" Juvia squeaked as he grabbed her by the arm, breaking their kiss and running away with her. "GRAY!" Lyon growled following them as he had somehow managed to quietly push Juvia into a small bush.

"GRAY!" they heard Lyon run past, Juvia had become redder as Gray managed to somehow stripped off his clothes with one hand and they're position wasn't helping. Gray was on top of Juvia, one mouth over her mouth as they left no space between them.

"Lyon's gone" Gray let out his breath as Juvia felt it land on her flush red cheek. "G-Gray-sama" Juvia whispered as he looked down at her and soon blushed. Juvia looked gorgeous to him.

Her cheeks were flushed, she was panting, holding her self up with her elbows and her eyes sparkling with the dim light. "Gray-sama are you okay, Gray-sama's face is all red" she place one hand on his cheek.

"I'M FINE!" he yelled standing up. "O..kay" Juvia said getting up brushing the leaves off her. She then chuckled "W-what?" Gray asked still blushing. "Gray has a leave on his head" she chuckled as it fell on his nose.

"It's okay Gray-sama Juvia got it" she smiled holding it between her thing pale fingers. "W-we should go" Gray covered his blush walking back to Fairy Tail. "By the way Gray-sama, why were you spying on Juvia and Lyon-sama?" she asked innocently.

"N-no reason" he tried not looking into her eyes as a smile formed on her face. "Arigato Gray-sama" Juvia hugged him from behind causing him to shiver. "F-for what?" Gray asked.

"For everything; for showing Juvia how warm Fairy Tail and the world is, for showing Juvia she should live for the one's she loves, for saving Juvia twice, for showing Juvia how beautiful life is and for worrying about Juvia" she hugged him tighter.

Gray blushed as she pressed her chest against his back. "These are the reasons (and more) why Juvia has fallen in love with Gray-sama" he could feel her blush as she dug her face into his back.

"So it is true?" Gray said buying time. "What is Gray-sama?" Juvia unwrapped her arms as he turned to face her with an obvious blush he didn't know he had. "That Juvia Loxar loves me" he blushed harder, a blush that would rival Erza's hair.

"Gray-sama knew" she jerked away surprised. "Everyone kept telling me, but I won't believe stuff till I see it with my own eyes" he tried to stay cool even thought he felt as if he was in Natsu's flames.

"Well...that's all Juvia wanted to say" Juvia was feeling embarrassed as she realized she confessed to her precious Gray-sama. "Bye Gray-sama" she went to run but soon felt a hand pull her into a hug.

"Now that I know I can say these words...I love you" he whispered in her ear as a sudden breeze brushed her long hair to the side revealing her shocked and flushed face. "Eh? EH?" it took her a while to comprehend what he said.

"D-d-did Juvia hear right, G-Gray-sama loves..." "Juvia? Yes" Gray finished her sentences before kissing her lightly on the lips and hugged her tightly. Once Gray pulled away he was surprised she lasted so long but then she soon fainted in his arms.

'_See that Lyon, you can't make Juvia faint' _he smirked kissing her forehead and carrying her princess style back to her apartment.

_**Sorry, sorry I wrote this really quickly so it was kind of bad and don't worry I will make more one-shots in this GRUVIA ONE-SHOTS book...once I get ideas...so if you have any request please let me know...I'm thinking about doing a beach one... just wait and see ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: School Love part 1

_**Chapter 3: School Love part 1**_

_**Hey heres the second gruvia one-shot enjoy.**_

It was the second last period of the day and Gray was looking out the window, at the pure blue sky. He liked the weather the sun was out but it wasn't hot. "Good Morning class..." Sensei Gildarts voice beamed in his head as he stared at the teacher who had a huge smile on his face.

'_Whats up with Gildarts' _the pink haired boy, Natsu thought. Gray just ignored everything around him and continued staring out the window. _'What...It's raining but there wasn't a cloud' _Gray thought as it started pouring and the sky went grey with clouds.

"...I would like you to meet a new student, you can come in now" he could hear sensei Gildarts in the background of hid thoughts as Gildarts shouted to someone. Gray decided to close the blinds.

'_Great now there's nothing to look a-' _he soon stopped as a blue haired beauty with blue eyes and hair that reached past her shoulders walked into the room. "Class this is Juvia Loxar..." Gildarts boasted as everyone's eyes were on the emotionless girl.

Now Gray saw her he couldn't care less as he looked around the room, but soon found himself staring at her again. "...She's from Phantom Lord academy" everyone gasped and tried their hardest to back away while still seating down.

Gray then slammed his hands on the table creating a loud noise which startled everyone. "Gray whats wrong?" Gildarts asked him. "How can you let some one like her join!" he growled leaving the classroom.

'_Now I definitely HATE her...from Phantom Lord, how could they let her join after they started a fight with us and hurt my ex-girlfriend. WHAT THE FU-' _he sneered, but soon a soft warm hand grabbed his.

"Gray are you feeling alright?" the voice of his still beloved one rang in his head as he face the blonde haired girl and her big brown eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine Lucy" he said cooling down by her touch.

"Oh thats good to hear" Lucy smiled as his heart ached. "Now lets go back" Lucy smiled. _'I hope Juvia can handle him' _Lucy thought as she remembered Juvia had taken the seat in between Gray and Natsu.

"Lucy how can you not be pissed or at least a little bit bothered that she's from Phantom Lord?" Gray asked her as she looked confused, but then she smiled softly. "I know what they did was wrong but..." Lucy started

"...whats done is done, its all in the past now, we have to focus on the present and right now she is one of us so we must treat her like how we treat others and I don't mean how you treat Natsu" Lucy smiled holding back some painfully memories of when Phantom Lord kidnapped her.

Everyone stared at Gray worried about him, actually worried if he was going to murder the poor girl. "WHAT SHE'S SITTING NEXT TO ME!" Gray shouted pointing at her as she gave him a death stare and he returned it.

"Do you think Juvia wants to sit next to a stripper like Gray" she stood up as everyone was shocked by her words and action. "She's actually picking a fight with Gray" Jet whispered to Droy.

"She's a man" Elfman said as everyone sweat dropped denying it. "Okay place your bets who will win" Cana yelled out as Gildarts stopped them. "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVOUS! and Gray PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" he yelled as everyone sat back down.

"Whoah...when did this happen?" Gray said picking up his clothes and walked to his seat. _'Fucking hell!_' Gray and Juvia thought giving each other stares. "Porn star" he heard her whisper as his blood boiled.

The bell rang "Well thats it time to go to lunch" Gildarts said closing the small black book he had in his hand. 'Now Juvia has to find a place to eat' Juvia thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and was about to walk outside the classroom but was stopped by a blondie, a rednette, a bluenette, a whitenette, a greennette and a dark brunette.

"Yes are you here to fight with Juvia?" she asked putting her bag down. "No no of course not, we didn't get to introduce ourselves, I'm Erza Scarlet the student president" the red head smiled.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia" added the blond haired. "I'm Bisca Mulan" the green haired said. "I'm Cana Alberona" the brunette said while gulping down a bottle of wine. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, you've meet my brother Elfman Strauss the one that said your a men" the white haired chuckled.

"And I'm Levy McGardern" the small bluenette twisted as a boy with black hair and another with orange hair joined her. "This is Jet and Droy" she smiled gesturing to the orange head first then the black head.

"Juvia is glad to meet you all, but don't you hate Juvia" she said looking at them as they're smiled dropped. "Hey thats all in that past now" they all responded. "Plus your one of us now" Erza smiled as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You still got the rest of the class to meet and then the rest of the school" Lucy laughed as they started pointing at the people. "That dude with pink hair his name is Natsu Dragneel" Lucy said.

"And the guy his fighting is the jerk Gray Fullbuster, they always fight" Levy added as the two started throwing punches and kicks. "The one with long black hair is Alzack" Bisca blushed.

"Oh Happy sensei meet Juvia Loxar" Jet and Droy pushed Juvia out of the room to the corridor where a cute blue cat greeted her. "Hello Happy sensei" Juvia bent down smiling as the rain suddenly stopped and everyone stiffened.

"Juvia you smiled" Levy boasted as her smiled faded. "Eh?" Juvia questioned as the rain continue to fall. "Oh Juvia did?" she looked surprise. _'I smiled...thats rare' _she thought smiling on the inside.

"Since its lunch most of the boys should be at the tree right about now" Mirajane pushed Juvia to the window. "Okay...lets see" Mirajane said squinting to see the dudes that were under the tree which was a shaded with a tent like roof.

"That blonde haired dude with the lighting scar on his right eye is Laxus, that boy with metal armor is Bickslow, the guy with long green hair is Freed, the strawberry blonde hair is Loki and thats about the boys" Bisca added.

"Oh except for Jellal, he not there but he has blue hair and a red mark on his right eye" Erza added as everyone raise an eyebrow at her smirking. "And why would you remember that Erza?" Lucy asked in a sly tone.

"N-NO REASON! shall we go to lunch" she blushed as they followed. "Bye Jet, Droy" they waved to the boys who went to the group of boys under the tree. They finally made it to the cafeteria as they all ordered they're food.

"Where does everyone sit?" Juvia asked. "Well since it's raining we can't sit on the roof so we sit in the classroom of our next class" Bisca smiled as Juvia felt guilty and it started to rain even harder.

_It's Juvia's fault they must not find out' _Juvia thought. "Juvia...do you bring the rain?" Cana asked as Juvia jerked back and nodded. _'Now they won't want to be friends with Juvia' _she thought getting more depressed.

"Thats...so...COOL!" they all smiled as Juvia looked confused. "Eh?" Juvia said tilting her head. "You can control the weather that is absolutely awesome" Bisca boasted. "You think it's cool that Juvia brings the rain?" Juvia asked surprise.

"Yeah!" they yelled in union. "Now come on there are the other girls you must meet" Levy added smiling as Juvia smiled and the rain disappeared. "I like you better when you smile, so stay like that" Lucy said as Juvia smiled wider.

"Hey Lisanna, Evergreen, Laki, Kiana" they all greeted the four girls who had joined most of the tables together and sat down to eat. "Hey gals, who's the new girl?" the light brunette asked with a mouth full of rice.

"Evergreen thats very unlady like" Mirajane scolded as they all laughed. "This is Juvia Loxar she's new and she's from Phantom Lord Academy" Bisca added. "Oh cool" they smiled to Juvia's surprise.

"Nice to meet you as you know I'm Evergreen" she smiled. "I'm Laki" the long purple haired smiled. "I'm Kianana" the short dark purple haired girl smiled. "And I'm Lisanna Strauss the little sister of Mirajane and Elfman" Lisanna smiled.

"Juvia had a feeling you were they're sister" Juvia chuckled. "How cute Juvia talks in third person" Evergreen smiled hugging her. They all sat down except for Juvia as she stood there holding her lunch feeling awkward.

Soon Laki looked up at her. "Come on Juvia come sit with us" she smiled. Juvia smiled back and took a seat between Erza and Lucy as Laki moved. "Arigatoe" Juvia still had the smile on her face as everyone including her were laughing and talking.

Juvia was so happy she thought they would hate her or ignore her but it was the exact opposite, they welcomed her and treated her like a normal human. "Juvia! Your crying!" Lisanna yelled as everyone hugged her.

"Juvia is just so happy, but why are her eyes raining" she said wiping the tears. "Oh Juvia it's called tears, tears of joy" Lucy laughed. "There are tears of joy and tears of sadness" Kianana told her.

"But you shouldn't have tears of sadness because no matter what you have us" Erza said as they all linked arms with her making Juvia cry even more as they did a group hug. "Arigatoe mina" Juvia wailed as it was sprinkling.

"Hehe don't cry silly" Cana said messing up her hair. "Oh by the way Juvia take this" Cana said as she wrote something down and passed it around the table until it reached Juvia. "Numbers?" Juvia questioned reading it.

If you have any questions or need someone to talk to call any of us" Mirajane smiled as Juvia teared up a bit. "Here Juvia will give her's too" she smiled ripping up pappers evenly between the girls and wrote down her number.

After the exchanged numbers the bell rang as they cleaned and placed the tables back. 'Juvia is so happy' she smiled kissing the piece of paper with all the girls numbers. 'She made a lot of friends.'

"Crap Mirajane, Laki, Kanana we got to go teach" Evergreen said. "Bye guys" they smiled rushing out. "They're teachers?" Juvia asked surprised. "Yeah Mirajane is twenty, Laki is twenty-five, Kianana is twenty-seven and Evergreen is twenty-three" Erza answered.

"I know right they look really young for their age" Levy said as Juvia nodded. Soon the rest of the students came into the classroom and started making a lot of noise. Everyone that Juvia was introduce or told about was in the class room, even Laxus.

"Why is Laxus here he looks around twenty?" Juvia whispered to Levy. "Laxus was held back three times, once in first grade, another in seventh and in the ninth, but his not stupid its just he skips a lot" Levy explained.

"Okay okay settle down" a voice came from the door but when Juvia looked up no one was there. "Good Afternoon Happy sensei" the class greeted the blue cat as Juvia smiled. He was so cute then Juvia remembered about Gajeel.

"_Juvia can't believe Gajeel-kun ditched her to come alone today' _Juvia thought having a flash back of this morning.

"Gajeel-kun time to wake up" Juvia walked into Gajeel's room shaking him awake. "Mhh" he waved her away. "Come on Gajeel-kun" Juvia whined as she pulled the bed sheets making him roll of the bed.

"Mhhh I'm not going today just go without me, Juvia. I'll go Monday, it doesn't matter if I don't come for one day...I really don't wanna deal with those brats today, be careful" Gajeel responded getting up and kissing her forehead.

"Mataku...fine Juvia will let Gajeel-kun rest for today, but Gajeel-kun better not leave Juvia on Monday" Juvia responded placing the bag over her right shoulder and walking to Fairy Tail Academy.

Juvia and Gajeel have been friends since little. Both their parents died in a car accident so they started leaving with Gajeel's cousin but then when they were around fifteen his cousin died so they started going through different towns and renting different apartments until Principle Jose found them and they still live together.

'_Well if Gajeel-kun came today Juvia probably would of hanged out with him and not met the girls' _Juvia thought smiling and frowning at the same time. "But who will Gajeel-kun hang out with if Juvia starts hanging out with the girls" Juvia spoke her thoughts in a whisper.

Gray heard what she said and turned to her giving her a stare as to say 'shut up and listen' she returned a glare that seemed to say 'like your listening'. They both turned their heads in annoyance as Gray wondered who Gajeel was.

'_Wait why am I caring?' _Gray thought looking out at the window. _'Bloody hell its still raining' _Gray got more irritated. "Gray!" Happy's voice were in the back ground of his thoughts. "GRAY FULLBUSTER!" he yelled. "Yeah" Gray answered in his cold tone.

"Can you do the equation?" he asked Gray as he looked at the question. "Uh...3 to the power of five is...uh" Gray cursed himself inside his head. "Two hundred and forty three...idiot" a voice said sounding uninterested whispering the last part.

"Correct Juvia, Gray I think you need to be tutored" Happy said. "Juvia you will need to tutor Gray" he said as they both stood up enraged. "ARE YOU FU-" they both started. "LANGUAGE" Erza yelled throwing her book at Gray.

"Why me? Why don't you throw it at Ju-" Gray yelled. "Gray thats enough!" Lucy shouted also standing up as he sat back down. _'He listened to Lucy-san?' _Juvia thought as Happy got them to sit back down.

The bell rang as everyone cheered. "Finally fifth period is over, see you at home Happy" Natsu jumped up, patting the blue cat's head before taking off. Apparently Natsu and Happy are related so they live together.

'_This is more like a club than a school' _Juvia chuckled to her self as she was about to leave the classroom with the girls. "Juvia can you stay back" Happy shouted before she left.

"Sure Happy-sensei, Juvia will see you later girls" she waved by to her friends. "Gray you too" Happy said as he caught Gray trying to sneak out. "You guys are staying here for after school detention, your language was inappropriate" he said in a stern voice.

"WHAT?" they both yelled looking at each other and scowling. "Stay here I'll be back and if you escape I have Macao next door watching" he said seriously as they both took seats at the back away from each other.


	4. Chapter 3: School Love part 2

_**Chapter 3: School Love part 2**_

_**Heres the second part for School Love enjoy :)**_

Juvia let out an irritated moan as she slumped down on the desk. _'Gajeel-kun!' _Her eyes popped open as she pulled out her phone and started texting Gajeel who was sleeping with no light coming into the room except from his phone.

_Juvi: Juvia is going to be late today Gajeel-kun_

_G-k: y?_

_Juvi: Juvia got into a mini fight in class about five minuets ago_

_G-k: GUD! I've taught you well Juvi :)_

Gajeel texted with a huge smile on his face as Juvia giggled at his response. "What are you doing on your phone rain women?" Gray asked coldly as he was on his own phone. She jumped up worried 'D-did Gray find out?' she thought nervously.

"What? I just called you that cause you look like one..I mean your blue hair, blue eyes and how it always rans around you, it reminds me of rain" Gray pointed out the window as it was pouring.

She didn't respond as she continued to talk with Gajeel. Gray got pissed and decided to leave her be, that was until she walked up to him slamming her hand on his desk. "What do you want?" he stared at her with hate in his eyes.

"Whats Gray's problem with Juvia?" she looked into his eyes showing no emotion in her eyes. "You Phantom bitches kidnapped and hurt my love" Gray spat out as he couldn't control his hate.

"_Gray's talking about Lucy-san''_ Juvia thought as she suddenly felt guilty. "Juvia didn't mean to hurt Lucy-san, it was just that...if we didn't do as told he probably would of hurt us" Juvia looked down, her eyes filled with sadness as it became to rain harder.

Gray blushed at her reaction. Every time he was around her she would show no other emotion then annoyance and hate. "Juvia hated hurting Fairy Tail and Lucy-san and not just because Juvia is now here and met new friends, but when Juvia was in Phantom Lord too" she didn't dare look into his eyes as Gray continued to blush.

Juvia then grabbed a seat and placed it opposite from Gray resting her head on the back rest. "So Gray hates Juvia and Phantom Lord because they hurt Gray's loved one" she placed her head on her arms, tilting it a bit as the sun hit her eyes, making them sparkle.

Gray jerked back, his face was feeling hot. "Yeah, but now I guess I don't after hearing your side" his eyes softened now causing Juvia to blush. Juvia opened her mouth to thank him but Macao came in.

"Get back in your seat Juvia" he said as she placed the chair back seating in front of Gray. He was startled by her action, once again as he thought she wasn't that bad. After thirty more minuets they were free to go.

"Juvia I just need your help" Macao stopped her from leaving. "Sure Macao-sensei" Juvia said as he handed her a stack of papers. "Sorry but can you please just staple these, when your done just leave them on the table" he smiled kindly as she gladly took it.

"Gray you can go Juvia will do this" she tried not to smiled at him as he thanked her. Juvia finished in about ten minuets and as she was about to leave she noticed Gray's phone on the table.

'_Juvia will stay for five minuets, if Gray doesn't return she just give it to him on Monday" _ she thought opening the window to see if she could spot Gray. She thought she would enjoy the sunset for a while as she took a seat on the window seal.

Her legs were outside as she held on with her hands._ 'Crap I forgot my phone in the class' _Gray thought looking through his bag. He then rushed to the classroom. He scanned the room before entering as he spotted Juvia sitting on the edge of the window looking out to the sunset.

'_Is she trying to commit suicide!' _Gray thought worriedly seeing as they were on the third floor. He stared at her as he felt his heart skip a beat. Her long blue hair was caught in the light breeze as she moved her bangs from her blue eyes.

She had a small smile on her face as the rain disappeared. He had never seen Juvia smile or look happy as he wondered what this beating in his chest was. _'She's gorgeous'_ he thought moving closer to the door to make sure he was seeing right.

But moved a little too close as he bumped into it causing Juvia to look his direction. "Gray here you left your phone" she said not wanting to smile as Gray noticed. "You know you can smile" he spoke his thought causing her blush to come back.

"O-okay" she said shyly showing a small smile, which caused the beating in Gray's chest to come back. "Anyways thanks" he smiled back at her as they both blushed feeling their heart beating.

'_He/She probably still hates me' _they both thought but Gray realised that it wasn't raining. "Hey Juvia, do you bring the rain?" Gray spoke his thoughts again as he cursed himself when she jerked back.

"Yeah Juvia does, I bet Gray hates Juvia more now" she whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Gray?!" she squeaked surprise which made him chuckle. "I don't hate you, I think its cool" he smiled as her eyes widen.

"Gray doesn't hate Juvia" a huge smile came on her face as he blushed for the billionth time that hour. "N-no I don't" he scratched his cheek. "Yokatta, Juvia thought Gray-sama still hated her" she smiled again as his eyes widen.

'_She added 'sama' at the end of my name' _he grinned. "Gray-sama lets be friends" she knocked him out of his thoughts as she handed out her hand and he gladly accepted it into his.

He was surprise to see this side of her and her hand was warm in his cold one. "You know I like this Juvia more then the one I first met" she blushed again. "Juvia too, she likes this side of her, s-she also likes this Gray" she whispered the last part embarrassed.

"Shall I walk you home?" Gray asked breaking the awkward silence. "O-okay" she answered nervously as they left the classroom with about a meter of distance between them, both fidgeting nervously.

'_What should we talk about, it's really awkward' _they both thought as they walked down the streets. "Hey do you think you could tutor me?" Gray rubbed the back of his neck trying to break the ice.

"Juvia would love to" she smiled looking up at him. This time they moved closer to each other. "Great! Do you want to meet at the library tomorrow?" Gray asked. "Depending on the time, but sure" she said placing her index finger on her pink lips.

"How about we meet at three?" Gray suggested as she nodded. "Well this is where Juvia lives" she said stopping in front of a huge apartment building with huge fences.

"Arigato Gray-sama" she smiled as they waved goodbye. Once Juvia was in her apartment she leaned against the door. _'W-why is Juvia's heart racing so fast?' _she thought as Gajeel's voice interrupted her.

"Juvia is that you?" he asked. "No Gajeel-kun it's a murder that somehow has the keys to the apartment" she joked as he came to hug her. "Now whats to eat?" Juvia asked. "You know guys shouldn't cook right" he said embarrassed even though he loved to cook.

"Gajeel-kun is so cute" Juvia pinched his cheeks, treating him like a little kid even though he was older than her. Meanwhile Gray leaned against the huge fence wondering why his heart was beating so fast. He shook it off as he walked back to his apartment.

That morning Gray woke up in his boxers, not like it mattered since every time he seem to strip even thought he doesn't know himself. "Morning Ui" he turned around on his bed and stared at the teacher of the girl who accepted him in her family with his 'cousin' Lyon.

Gray stared at the time as it read 2:40pm. "Mhh two forty..." Gray rolled on his side closing his eyes, but then they flicked open. "T-two forty!" he yelled stumbling out of bed. "Shit I'm starving, but Juvia will be waiting for too long" he said rushing into the shower.

Gray bolted down the street putting on his shirt. "Juvia sorry to make you wait" Gray yelled realizing that it was 3:05, Juvia shook her head "It's okay Gray-sama Juvia didn't wait that long" she smiled.

Gray blushed realizing Juvia was wearing a white one shoulder shirt with a black sleeveless vest, a black mini skirt and black ankle high boots with small heels. Her long blue hair was wavy.

"J-Juvia y-you look nice" Juvia blushed at the compliment as she looked down playing with the strap of her light blue bag. "Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks well today too" she responded shyly.

Gray blushed as he pulled her into the library. "Good afternoon" a elderly lady greeted them. "Good afternoon madam do you think we could use the study room?" Gray asked politely as she smiled and unlocked the door for them.

"Arigato" Gray and Juvia smiled as she closed the door behind them. "Gray-sama I've got a small math book, notepad and pencil in my bag" Juvia told Gray as he took them out. Gray sat down staring at the items as he became nervous when Juvia shut the blinds.

It didn't help that Juvia sat down and leaned closer to him getting the small math book as his arm accidentally slipping between her breasts without her noticing. Gray could feel her breasts which bounced every time she moved.

"So Gray-sama when the say to the power of..." Juvia voice became distance as he could only concentrate on her chest, but who could blame him, he is a guy too you know. "Does Gray-sama understand now?" Juvia asked as she pulled away.

"Eh? No I still don't get it" he made up an excuse. "Well Juvia will go slower now" she said as she started again. After thirty minuets of explaining Gray finally understood. "Really it was that easy?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah it is Gray-KYA" Juvia yelped as Gray had stripped down to his boxers. They could hear the librarians foot steps coming closer as Juvia pushed Gray down to the floor-the chairs in front if them hid Gray-, her chest in front of Gray's face causing him to blush like crazy.

"Miss are you okay?" the librarian burst threw the door. "Juvia is fine she just thought she saw a cockroach on the table" Juvia gave her a warm smile. "Oh okay that goodness I thought something bad happened" she was about to close the door.

"Eh? where's your gentleman friend?" she came back in the room. "Oh Juvia's friend went to get some books" Juvia told her as the librarian gave her an unsure look. "Okay then take care" she smiled before leaving completely.

Juvia let out a sign as she fell on Gray unaware that she was smothering him with her breast as Gray continued to turn redder. He was losing air and started waving his hands around.

Juvia noticed Gray as she sat up on him blushing, but Gray didn't notice she moved as his hands continued to move everywhere until he grabbed something soft and warm. Gray opened his eyes to find Juvia with a red blush down to her finger tips.

"G-Gray-sama" Juvia whispered in the most cutest voice as his heart thumped and not because he was grasping both her breasts. He wanted to let go but it was as if his hands had a mind of their own, they wouldn't release them...or so he thought.

Juvia groaned embarrassed causing Gray to snap back to reality. "S-SORRY!" he got a hold of himself as he let go. Juvia was panting a bit with an obvious blush on her face as the shoulder strap slipped off a bit. "Juvia" Gray whispered cupping her cheeks.

"G-GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia squeaked as he realized what he had done. "Uhh no no I didn't mean to, I ju-" he was cut off my Juvia's finger. "It's okay Gray-sama, Juvia understands" she smiled packing her stuff still blushing.

"Shall we go?" she asked as Gray's stomach made a grumbling noise. "Is Gray-sama hungry?" Juvia chuckled as he nodded with a light blush. "Then before we go home lets eat" she smiled at him as they walked out of the room.

"Thank you" they both bowed to the librarian and walked out. "Come back soon" she bowed back as she whispered to her friend "What a cute couple". This caused Gray and Juvia to blush as they looked at each other and then to the wall.

"Juvia, I know this great snow cone shop" Gray broke the ice again noticing Juvia wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. "Snow cone? Sounds good to Juvia, it is hot" she smiled as the came to a small ice cream stand.

"Hey Gray the usual" the tall thin man smiled at him but soon noticed Juvia. "WHOA! A girl?! That's unusual, is she your girlfriend?" he smirked as they both blushed. "No just a really close friend" Gray said grabbing his snow cone as Juvia's eyes widened.

"What would you like madam?" he asked Juvia as she chose the raspberry syrup over her snow cone. "Thank you" she smiled pulling out her purse. "No need its on the house" the man insisted as he waved them good bye.

"This are delicious, Juvia has never had a snow cone before" she exclaimed. "Really? Good isn't it" Gray chuckled a bit. "Gray-sama wouldn't you want to try one with flavor?" Juvia asked staring at his literally snow cone.

"Here take some from Juvia's" she smiled holding it under his nose. **"I-indirect kiss" **Gray thought blushing taking a lick as Juvia blushed. "It's good" Gray smiled. "Gray-sama you got some on your cheek" Juvia laughed as she wiped it off.

Both blushed and returned to eating they're cones awkwardly. "Gray-sama are you sure that would be enough to fill Gray up?" Juvia asked as they finished they're cones. "Yeah it's fine" he smiled.

'_I can't believe how fast she got over the fact that I g-g-groped her' _Gray blushed. _'Juvia can't believe that Gray-sama is staying so cool after he g-g-groped Juvia' _she also blushed.

'_Juvia/I shouldn't say anything about the library'_ they both thought as the image popped into their mind causing them to turn completely red. _'I should say something' _Gray thought after ten minuets of silence.

"Juvi-" but she got a call. "Lucy-san" Juvia smiled reading the screen. "Excuse me Gray-sama" she excused herself politely. "Hey Lucy-san how are you?" Juvia smiled twirling her hair.

"Juvia just call me Lucy, were friends" Gray heard Lucy say from the other end happily. "Do you want to go to the spa hotel with me and the girls? We're staying over night" Lucy asked. "Mhhh tonight?" Juvia asked bitting her lip.

"No, not tonight we can go on Sunday night...if you want too" Lucy asked while jumping on her bed. "Sunday sure were should Juvia meet Lucy and the others?" Juvia asked getting excited.

"We can pick you up at your house around eight" Lucy played with her bed sheets. "Uhhh okay" Juvia said unsure. "Juvia will see you Sunday night, bye Lucy" she said hanging up. While Juvia was on the phone Gray got a call from Natsu asking if he wanted to go to a spay hotel on Sunday night at eight.

'_What if they see Gajeel-kun?'_ Juvia thought worriedly. "Juvia are you okay?" Gray asked noticing she was unease."I'm fine Gray-sama" Juvia replied as she realised she talked in first person.

Gray waited until no one was around. "Some thing is definitely bothering you, whats up?" Gray pushed her up against the wall, hands on either side of her head, rendering her unescapable.

"G-Gray-sama" Juvia squeaked her heat beating faster faster and her face flushed. "Tell me whats bothering you" Gray leaned closer, his heart beating just as fast with a slight blush on his face as Juvia noticed and smirked.

"Juvia was just...worried about the girls seeing some one" she whispered. "See who? Are you living with some one?" Gray gripped her shoulders "Is it a guy?!" Gray asked pissed. "Gray-sama is scaring Juvia" she said in a weak voice as it began to rain a bit.

Gray let go of her shoulders and hugged her. "I'm sorry Juvia" he buried us face in her hair. "It's okay Gray-sama...Gray-sama how about Juvia shows you the person, Gajeel-kun goes to Fairy Tail academy, he just didn't want to come today" Juvia smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me!

**A fanfiction of chapter 261**

Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia were enjoying a spa in the night sky. "Come on Juvia! Let me see" Lucy called. "Kya!" Juvia screamed. Meanwhile Natsu, Gray, Jet and Droy where on the boy side trying to peek through the whole at the naked girls. "Show me everything" Natsu smirked with a red blush on his face. "Well...thats the...deal" Gray had a slight pink blush.

"Terrific, Natsu! Don't go alone" Jet said with a light blush. "I...ate too...much" Droy added crawling to them. "Tacking a bath after exercising is the best" they could hear Erza say. "Why the hell is Happy here!" Levy yelled covering herself. "Because I'm a cat" Happy smiled. _'Dam lucky cat!' _Gray thought. "Juvia is too ashamed...blush" Juvia blushed.

Hey look at the stars" Lucy smiled as they all looked up. "Do you think the others are training hard?" Levy smiled. "Maybe they're watching the stars right now" Wendy smiled as Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Bickslow, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Pantherlily and Gajeel stared at the shining stars smiling hugely from were they where.

The stars disappeared. "Well I'm leaving" Lucy got out and wrapped her towel around her while Natsu fell to the floor as blood spilled every where. "Me too" Levy said joining her as Jet and Droy fell on the floor next to Natsu. "Oi! Are you guys okay?" Gray turned his attention to the knocked out teens. "I'm feeling a little light headed" Wendy added also getting out with Erza, Carla and Happy.

"We're going back, Gray you coming?" Droy asked him dragging Natsu and Jet back to the change room. "Nah, I'll stay here" Gray smiled walking back into the water. "Juvia guesses she could come out from hiding now, since Lucy-san and the others left" Juvia whispered coming out from behind the rock and went to the middle of the spa.

"Ahh this is so nice! Juvia feels so relaxed!" Gray heard Juvia's voice. _'What?! Juvia is still there?!" _Gray thought grabbing his towel and running over to the wall. _'DAMN! WHERE IS THAT DAMN WHOLE!' _Gray screamed as he found it. _'Found ya!' _he smirked as he looked through it immediately receiving a nose bleed.

Gray could almost see her fully naked body with the clear water and he sprang to life. _'Damn ! Stupid fog is covering her up' _Gray pushed closer against the wall. _'What? Why am I so excited?' _Gray blushed as his manhood rubbed against the wall. _'It's cause Juvia is naked?' _Gray's inner self argued. "How shameful of me" Gray whispered sweat dropping.

_'Why are you ashamed? Your a dude after all...plus doesn't Juvia look beautiful?" _his inner voice added as Gray looked at Juvia and blushed. Her skin glowed as the moon light hit her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were close enjoying the hot water, her curls uncurled and her hair went past her shoulders.

"Ahhh~" Juvia moaned sinking into the water causing Gray to twitch. _'Juvia wonders what Gray-sama and the others are doing' _she smiled, but her smiling face soon turned serious as she started speaking her thoughts. "Maybe Juvia should give Lyon-sama a chance. Gray-sama doesn't even love Juvia as much as Lyon-sama does" she said.

"Its getting late Juvia should get to the room" Juvia stood up as Gray received a nose bleed. "What is she talking about?" Gray was outraged. '_I do love Juvia? Do I?' _Gray thought as he put on his boxers and headed into the girls bath room were he found Juvia in her undergarments. Her position was erotic! Causing Gray's cheek to turn a bright red colour.

She was bending down to put her skirt on as her but was in full view. "G-G-GRAY-SAMA!?" Juvia blushed falling back causing her breasts to bounce with the impact. All Gray could do was stand there staring at her as his whole body turned red. "W-what is Gray-sama doing here?" she used the wall to help her self up.

"I-I-I thought you would of been already dress" he said staring at her hips and breasts. "Eh?" Juvia followed his eyes and blushed again covering her self. "Pervert!?" she yelled. "I'm not! I came here for a good reason!" he flushed. "W-what is that Gray-sama?" she asked putting her shirt on. "Aren't you worried that I can see you in your under wear?" Gray asked checking her out.

"Whats the big deal? Its like Gray-sama is seeing Juvia in a bikini" she said as Gray nodded his head thinking she had a point. Gray suddenly remembered what she had said earlier as he hugged her. "G-Gray-sama!?" Juvia shivered looking back at him with a huge blush on her face. _'Juvia must be dreaming' _she thought.

"Your not dreaming" Gray replied as if he had read her mind. "I heard what you said about me not loving you" he whispered. _'GRAY-SAMA HEARD JUVIA!?' _she yelled blushing madly. "...Wrong" Juvia heard him say. "Eh?" Juvia placed her hands on his shoulders to help her turn around a bit. "Your wrong" Gray repeated.

"I love you" Gray said planting a kiss on her collar bone causing Juvia to moan. "Juvia is definitely dreaming" she laughed nervously. Gray had just about enough as he angrily grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you were dreaming would I do this!" Gray shouted kissing her hungrily. Juvia moaned into the kiss as he licked her lips for entrance.

At first Juvia didn't let Gray enter but soon gave up as he kept trying to push his tounge into her mouth. "STOP!" Juvia yelled pushing him as she fell into tears. "Why is Gray-sama doing this? If Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia why is he doing this?" she tried wipping her tears but they just kept coming. Gray got up. "Fine, if you don't want to believe me I'll leave" he said giving a sad smile.

"Bye Juvia, see you tomorrow" he said before kissing her cheek and leaving. For some reason the good bye didn't seem as a see you tomorrow good bye but as I won't love you anymore good bye. Juvia started crying again realising what his good bye actually meant as she feel to the ground in tears. _'Juvia must find Gray-sama!' _she told herself as she got up and ran to were the boys were staying.

"Miss your clothes!" the girl at the counter blushed but Juvia ignored her. "Gray-sama! GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled running up the stairs. Gray could hear Juvia call out for him as he stopped in his tracks. Gray put an angry face and continued to walk as tears fell down his face. He blocked the sounds of her pleading cry repeating the words he had just said to her in his heads.

"Gray-sama! Listen to Juvia!" she caught him before he could head inside. She had turned him around as she locked him in a hug and pushed him against the door. They both fell into the ground, Gray's arms dead straight as tears fell on her head and Juvia between his legs as her tears fell on his chest. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" Juvia buried her head into his chest.

"Please don't leave Juvia!" she cried as he put one hand on her head and the other on her back. "I love you! I love you Gray! I've always loved you!" Juvia yelled looking into his shocked eyes as she spoke in third person and removed the sama off his name, but his eyes softened as he could see the love and sadness in her eyes.

"I love you too" he hugged her tightly. Juvia sniffed "Promise me you will never leave me" she said as the tears fell on his shoulders. "I promise you Juvia" he whispered placing his hands on her shoulders. "I will always protect you, I will always be by your side" he kissed her lips lightly. Gray could see the tears falling from her eyes but he knew they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.

Once they parted Juvia wiped away the dried tears left on his cheeks with her thumbs. "And Juvia promises Gray that she will always be with him and protect him" she smiled as he kissed her again. "You forgot that I will always love you" she smirked kissing her again.


End file.
